During extreme situations such as in disaster zones, for example after an earthquake it is of great importance that any survivors are enabled to quickly establish communication with one another. It is also of great importance that the identity of the survivors are established, and if possible, also their location.
There is thus a need for a method and a network device that enables for a fast and efficient communication network to be established and for establishing and sharing identities of users.